


Doubt and Regret

by Davie232



Series: Our Future Together [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Byakuya helping Makoto and Kyoko, F/M, Fluff, Regret, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davie232/pseuds/Davie232
Summary: Makoto and Kyoko have doubts about their relationship and with some helpful words from Byakuya they sort things out.(4/9/18 Update: I have cleaned up this story, so please enjoy)





	Doubt and Regret

A month had passed since class 77 stopped Ryota Mitarai brainwash video. The world began to heal and was slowly rebuilding itself towards a better future. Kyoko Kirigiri was put in charge of the Future Foundation; all be it temporary. She was the only branch member still alive and who still at the foundation.

 

Ryota and Kyosuke Munakata both left for personal reasons, while the branch member of the 13th division went missing and in turn, Kyoko placed Aoi Asahina in charge of the 13th division. While Byakuya Togami took changed of the 14th division.

 

For Kyoko personally, the first month was tough. She was hit with the role as she was still recovering from the poison. But thanks to her boyfriend Makoto Naegi, she was able to cope for the most part.

 

Kyoko asked Makoto if they could keep their relationship a secret for the time being, till things were more stable. Of course, Makoto agreed, and every time he smiled, it gives her strength to fight through the pain.

 

Kyoko was in her office going through paperwork; then she heard a knock on her door. “Come in” she shouted. The opened and she was surprised to see Byakuya coming in, and she saw him holding a cup.

 

“I was passing by, and since you have been locked in your office since the day started I thought I get you a cup of tea,” he said as walked over to her desk and giving her the cup.

 

“Touching,” she said, then she glares at him. “What are you after.” Byakuya had a small smirk on his face. “Nothing important, just a few minutes of your time that's all.” He sat down in the guest chair, and he looked at Kyoko.

 

“Togami, I'm really busy,” Kyoko said coldly. “All this paperwork has to be done for today. I'm very grateful for the tea, but if you don't mind can you please leave.

 

“Don't worry I will once we are done talking” he said still smirking. Kyoko was growing angry, but she masked it. “May I ask how you and.....Makoto are getting on.” Kyoko mask broke for a mere second before she regains her composure. “We are doing fine,” she said playing it cool. “May I ask why you called him by his first name....unless you became friends without me knowing.”

 

Byakuya let out a small chuckle. “Me and him friends? Not a chance, I'm his boss nothing more. But the reason I called him by his first name is that I know that you and he are secretly dating each other.”

 

Kyoko mask broke, and she let out an annoyed sigh. “I'm guessing he told you about us?” Byakuya nodded. “Yes, but not at first. He kept it a secret, but he gives it away when I asked how you were doing and he replied with _'Kyoko is fine.....um I mean Kirigiri is fine'_.

 

Kyoko let out another sigh, and she began to shake her head. “I asked him if you two were dating and he said yes. So we spoke about it, and I was surprised with what Naegi said” Byakuya said.

 

“Dare I ask what he said about us?” Kyoko muttered. Byakuya paused, and he let out a sigh himself. “Naegi told me that he was worried that you would dump him one day.” Kyoko eyes widened in shock. “Why on earth would he say that?”

 

“Because Naegi thinks that you can do a lot better than him,” Byakuya said crossing his arms. “But I don't understand his concerns,” Kyoko said still shocked. “I'm happy with him.” “I think the three of us know that” he replied. “But you don't need to worry I spoke to him and he has cool down.”

 

Kyoko raised an eyebrow. “May I ask, what you said to him?” Byakuya looked away from Kyoko and felt uncomfortable. “If I tell you, then you can't tell anyone else. Because if you do, I will tell everyone about your relationship with Naegi” he said nervously.

 

“You have my word Togami, please continue,” Kyoko said firmly. Byakuya looked at Kyoko again and said. “I told Naegi, that he doesn't have to worry about that. Because he managed to break you down not once but twice. Pre-memory lost and post-memory lost. He never grassed you out during the Ikusaba trial, that showed me how much trust he had in you.”

 

Kyoko leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. “That trial gives me nightmares to this very day,” she said softly. “I will be blunt with you Togami; I'm the one that should be worried about Naegi leaving me not the other way around.”

 

Byakuya was shocked to hear this and remain silent so Kyoko could continue. “I've closed my heart off from the world, I've treated Naegi like rubbish during our second meeting thanks to Enoshima, and after regaining my memories, it pained me how badly I treated him. Finally, because I was so selfish, Makoto nearly died. So I wouldn't be surprised if he dumped me to meet someone who was more open and didn't try to kill him.”

 

Tears escaped from Kyoko eyes, Byakuya even by his own standards felt sad at what he saw. “I always felt that Makoto and Asahina would make a great couple” Kyoko sobbed. “She's open, friendly and she always protects Makoto from danger.”

 

Byakuya let out a small chuckle, which caused Kyoko to open her eyes. “Naegi and her as a couple, please are you trying to be a stand-up comedian Kirigiri. That girl has shipped you and Naegi for the last two years since we escaped from Hope peak. She even has a special name for you two.”

 

“A special name for us?” Kyoko in surprise as she wiped her tears away. Byakuya nodded. “Yes, that fool had called you two Naegiri.” “Naegiri” Kyoko repeated softly. “If you ask me, it's a stupid name,” Byakuya said annoyed. “I swear if anybody ships me with Fukawa and give us a stupid shipping name. I will hire a hit man and take that person out.”

 

Kyoko chuckled. “Looks like you that hitman will target Fukawa then.” Byakuya glared at Kyoko and let out a sigh to calm himself down. “Moving back onto Naegi. I told him not to panic about you ever leaving him.”

 

Kyoko raised an eyebrow. “Now I guessing this is the part coming up where I need to keep my mouth shut correct?” He nodded again and said. “I told Naegi that....” Byakuya froze and knew he was going to regret saying this for the seconds time. “I told him that, he carried not just his hope but yours as well. That he changed your life for the better and..I.....I would be somewhat saddened and annoyed if you two broke up.”

 

Kyoko eyes and mouth were wide open as Byakuya finished talking. “Togami, I don't know what to say.” “Hopefully nothing, this is embarrassing. I can't believe I've had to say this twice in a matter of weeks. Naegi has made us all soft.”

 

“I agree, but in a good way of course,” Kyoko said smiling. Byakuya returned the smile and said. “Do you want to lose him one day?” “Of course not” she replied. “Go and talk to him then later on during the day make sure both of yous clear your doubts. Now if you will excuse me, I'm heading back to my office.”

 

“Togami,” Kyoko said firmly. “Before you go, can you tell me that who else knows about me and Naegi?” “Just me, I will keep it that way, unless you break our deal,” he said firmly. “I fear what would happen if that doughnut loving girl would do if she ever found out.”

 

*

 

Back in his office Byakuya sat at his desk and went to his computer to do his own work. Then he noticed his door opening and Makoto appeared. “Ah, Togami there you are.” “Can I help you with something Naegi?” Makoto paused and said. “Me and Asahina are going outside out for lunch in about half hour if that's ok with you.”

 

Byakuya eyes left the computer screen, and he looked at the former luckster. “You can't I won't allowed it sorry because you are needed somewhere else.” Makoto began to scratch his cheek. “I'm guessing you need me to do something for you?”

 

“Nope it's not for me; our boss wants to see you right now” Byakuya lied. Makoto gulped and began to panic. “Is it anything good?”

 

“Like I would know,” Byakuya said trying his best not smirk. “However she did sound pretty angry.” “I see,” Makoto said with concern in his voice. “I better go and see her.” He said, and he left the room, leaving Byakura feeling happy with himself.

 

*

 

Makoto stood outside of Kyoko office, and he was concerned that this was it for his relationship with her. He began to shook his head and smiled. “At least I got a chance to go out with the awesome Kyoko Kirigiri” he muttered to himself. He knocked on the door, and he could hear shouting “Come in.”

 

He opened the door, and he walked in only to see Kyoko smiling warmly at him which confused him. He closed the door and walked up to her desk. “Togami said that you wanted to see me and he also said you were pretty angry.”

 

Kyoko smile left her face and leaned down in her chair. _'Togami, what are you playing at_ ' she thought to herself. She looked at her boyfriend. “Makoto, please sit on the sofa next to the coffee table please,” she said firmly. Makoto began to fear the worst, was she going to break up with him.

 

He took a spot on the sofa, with Kyoko joining him. She took one of the gloves off and placed her burned hand onto one of his hand. “Togami lied too you about me wanting to see you right now,” she said softly. Makoto was shocked. “Wait, he did? But why I don't understand.” “He's worried about us Makoto,” Kyoko said continuing to speak softly.

 

“What us?” Makoto said in a panic. “Wait, did he tell you that he knows about us?” Kyoko nodded, and Makoto closed his eyes and began to shake his head. “Kyoko I'm sorry, you asked me to keep this a secret. But I've failed you. Maybe we should call this off. You can do well better than....”

 

Makoto never got a chance to finish as Kyoko slapped his face with her gloved hand. “Don't you ever dare finish that nor say it ever again” she said in anger. “Oh, yes Togami told me everything that you had said.

 

Makoto opened his eyes and was rubbing his cheek that she hurt and he felt angry with himself that he made Kyoko mad. “Makoto,” Kyoko said softly. “I don't want anyone better; I'm more than happy with the man I've got. You need to have more belief in yourself. You're a strong man, who carries the hope of everyone on your shoulders. What is not a very easy thing to do. Your nice, caring and willing to give people a second in life. For me, those are the things that made me fall in love with you.”

 

Makoto began to blush, and Kyoko always found his blushing to be very cute. “Makoto, don't you remember my words. I shall always be by your side. I really do mean them.” Makoto began to shake his head again. “Kyoko, I'm sorry for letting my fears getting the best of me.”

 

“Makoto it's ok, we all have fears, and I think it's time I told you mine.” Makoto looked at his girlfriend in shock. “Wait, please don't tell me that you have doubts about us?” Kyoko nodded. “Makoto, I'm scared that you will leave me for someone, who is more friendly and more open than I am.”

 

Makoto began to chuckle. “Kyoko, if I wanted a girl like that. I would have asked Hina or Maizono out on a date when we first started at Hope Peak. But you I always found you interesting, you hid from us. But I wanted to get to know you, and in time I did. Not only I got to do it once, but I got to do it again. Maybe I should have been the Ultimate Detective” he joked.

 

Kyoko giggled, and the pair of them were smiling. “Kyoko, you're the only one I want. I've had a crush on you before we had our memory wiped and my crush appeared again we arrived at the foundation. You don't know how many times Hina had asked me to ask you on a date.”

 

Kyoko giggled again. “Yes, Togami said that she had shipped us for 2 years now. She even gave us a special name.” “Huh! A name what is it?” Makoto asked his girlfriend. “She had called us Naegiri.” Makoto began to smile. “I like that. But what is Hina like, sometimes I wonder what will happen if she finds out about us.” “Easy,” Kyoko said a smirk. “She will squeal so much that she will explode into doughnuts” she joked.

 

Then her smirk faded. “Makoto, there is one more thing that trouble's me. It's how I treated you when we lost our memories, and as for the Ikusaba trail I felt-”

 

Makoto had heard enough, and he leaned over to Kyoko and kissed her on the lips. He leaned back. “Kyoko drop it right now, Enoshima is to blame for everything. If you try to talk about it, I will keep kissing you. I've moved on so please can you move on as well.”

 

“Oh, is that a threat Makoto Naegi” Kyoko said smirking. “Yes it is Kyoko Kirigiri,” he said with a big grin. Kyoko felt her heart melt when she saw his grin. “Fine, Makoto I will move on. I won't press the matter anymore.”

 

Makoto nodded. “Thank you, Kyoko, now I be.....wow.” Makoto got pushed down on the sofa with him lying down and Kyoko leaning over him. “I still want my kisses by the way,” she said with a wink and leaned down, and she kissed him.

 

*

 

Byakuya was his office typing away on his computer, and he saw his door opening and Aoi came into the room, and she was holding a plastic bag. “Oh, it's you,” he said unhappily. “What do you want.”

 

Aoi was annoyed. “Well hello to you to jerk, I was hoping you could tell me where Naegi is, we were going to go for lunch 10 minutes ago.” “He is with Kirigiri in her office,” he said as he continued to type.

 

“Oh, right. Is it ok if I leave this bag here while I go and get him” Aoi asked. “Do whatever you want” he said. Aoi placed her bag on the table and left the room annoyed with Byakuya attitude.

 

A minute later horror filled Byakuya body. “I need to stop that woman, right now.” He shot up from his chair and quickly went to the door. Then he took notice of Aoi bag and had a look inside and saw doughnuts. “What a surprise,” he said. He took a doughnut out of the bag and rushed out of his office to stop Aoi.

 

*

 

Kyoko was still atop of Makoto, and the two were still kissing each other. “I love you Kyoko,” he said blushing. Kyoko giggled. “I love you to Makoto.” She leaned in for another kiss. Then there was a knock on the door, alerting the pair.

 

“Hey Naegi, you still in there” shouted Aoi. She opened the door to find Makoto lying on his back on the sofa and Kyoko atop of him locked in a kiss.

 

“No way,” Aoi said beaming. Then she opened her mouth, and the pair knew what was coming next. A loud squeal of delight. But before Aoi got a chance to squeal, Byakuya came to the rescue and pushed a doughnut into Aoi's mouth and looked at the pair closed the door and pulled Aoi away.

 

“Oh well, there goes our secret,” Kyoko said slightly disappointed. “Tell me about it,” Makoto said worriedly. “Once she tells Komaru, I will never hear the end of it.”

 

Kyoko got off Makoto and helped him up. “Me and Hina were going to sit outside together for lunch, but I got carried away,” he said scratching his cheek.

 

“Mmmm lunch, that sounds good,” Kyoko said. “Do you mind if I joined you?” “No of course not,” he said smiling. Kyoko returned the smile, and she put her glove back on. The pair stood up, and they kissed again.

 

“You ready for Hina squealing” Makoto joked. Kyoko giggled, “With you by my side I'm ready for anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading, if there any mistakes then I apologies
> 
> I DON'T ANYTHING


End file.
